


Mutant 04

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: Don't Trust a Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Mentions of Mutants, Parent Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff is Jewish-Romani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: They looked the exact age they died, Pietro was thirteen and Lorna was fifteen. So young, brave and dead. Other times, they were the six and four, the ages when the siblings were ripped away from their mother.





	Mutant 04

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4, YAY!! Took me awhile to write this, went back and forth writing this one and part 3 but I'm glad people are still liking this series. I know, Lorna isn't the oldest in the comics but in this series she is and they are all mutants. The beauty of fan fiction. 
> 
> No song quote this time, instead it is a quote from Elie Wiesel. But the lullaby that Wanda sings is a Yiddish lullaby called Ofyn Pripetshik, if it looks familiar that's because it was sung in the film Schindler's List. Go give it a listen, it's a beautiful song. Leave a comment, let me know the feedback on this. Hope you guys liked it!

_Because I remember, I despair. Because I remember, I have the duty to reject despair._

- **Elie Wiesel**

* * *

When the twins were born, Magda Maximoff knew she would protect her children for all eternity.

It would be two years later, when those men with a dark symbol came to take away her children. _Special_  they whispered. _No_ , Magda told them. She knew they were special, they were children that had powers worthy of being called miracles.

Magda Maximoff delievered her promise in a puddle of blood. She watched her children being whisked away never to come back to her.

* * *

Lorna, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

Lorna, the older sibling. Pietro and Wanda the twins.

Mutant 02, Mutants 03 and Mutant 04 all branded on their skin like the numbers that were branded on their grandfather many years ago.

Mutants, that’s what they were called.

* * *

“This is not even the _age of heroes_ ,” Dr. Wolfgang von Strucker told his colleagues as he looked at the children from the videos. Each child were placed in different rooms, away from one another. Out of all of the Mutants, theses three held promise. _“This is the age of miracles… and there’s nothing more horrifying than a miracle.”_

* * *

They did not look like twins with Pietro’s silvery blonde-almost white hair and Wanda’s dark  brown hair. Day and night. The only thing was their olive skin and DNA. Lorna and Wanda could pass as twins, with the same looks except for the eyes, she had Pietro’s.

Lorna and Pietro’s eyes were blue. Her eyes were brown, almost golden.

Pietro could _run_ with abnormal speed.  Lorna could _manipulate_ metal like dough. Wanda could move things with her mind, _read_ minds, _destroy_ minds.

* * *

She never saw Pietro after their twelfth birthday. She never saw Lorna after her fourteenth birthday. If you could call the day they were born a birthday, sitting in a cold cell with the markings of war and pain. They have been here since Lorna turned six and the twins turned four, since they were taken away from their home.

Wanda always communicated with her siblings through her mind, Lorna would tell the twins stories before cerfew.

Some were about fairytales, like Rapunzel or Snow White. Others were biblical stories, the story of Moses who freed the Jewish people from the Pharoh.

It was a solace for them, stories that gave them tiny bits of hope for someone to free them.

* * *

She remembered what happened. How Pietro tried getting to her cell, opening it with that boyish grin plaster all over his face.

“Wanda, we have to go-” The next thing she knew Pietro, her twin, was crumpled on the floor with a gaping hole in the back of his head and she was covered in his blood. His blood marked the door along with the floor and her skin.

Wanda heard Lorna cry out from the hall and she knew that maybe, maybe she could save her big sister.

But Lorna laied in a pool of blood, a knife in her gut and glassy eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. With shaking hands, Wanda searched her sister’s pockets before finding the necklace with the silver star. She put it around her neck, it was the last thing lacing her to a life that was long gone.

She heard the men shout and one of them yanked her from behind by her hair. She cried as he flung her tiny body into the cell.

Wanda, saw the door, the blood covered door, once seperated the siblings now mocking her. She knew Pietro and Lorna were never going to come back but that did not stop the tears from falling. Maybe they are with their mama.

Pietro and Lorna would want her to live. Her parents would want her to live.

So she _lived_.

_Wanda survived._

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was a skinny girl, malnourished and had bruises on her forearms along with holes where the scientists poked her everyday since she was four years old.

She was sixteen but looked so much younger, with big golden brown eyes and hair that covered her face like a curtain. She could not believe that she was free. The man, Hunter, told her she was safe. That she would not be hunted down by von Strucker anymore. She was free.

* * *

She stayed in the hospital room for days. Wanda was visited by Lance or Bobbi. Sometimes with them, came some other people. A pretty blonde haired woman and a brunette. Other times it would be the blonde (Sharon) and a dark haired man with kind eyes.

He had kind but sad eyes, the ones that Lorna tried to hide from her younger siblings whenever she spotted them after a ‘test’.

* * *

His name was Tony Stark. He asked her about random things but never about her conditions under Dr. von Strucker.

“What’s your favorite colors or color?”

“Green and blue.” It reminded her of her siblings, the sky and the earth.

Tony’s lips quirked up. “My favorite color’s red.”

Wanda smiled.

* * *

Tony Stark adopted her. It was quite shocking, even for Tony but when he saw Wanda, Tony was reminded of himself when he was a child.

A child that lost his parents and was thrust into this grief. Wanda had faint memories of her mother but she knew grief, her twin brother and older sister wasn’t here anymore. That was grief for this tiny sixteen year old girl.

Tony Stark did not want her to go through it alone.

* * *

_Wanda Maximoff-Stark._

That is her new name, now rebirthed. The house he and his fiancee Pepper lived in was quiet beautiful, a tower that reminded Wanda of the fairytales her mother told her before she tucked them into bed. Or at least that’s what Lorna told her.

Wanda was healing. She remembered her siblings, remembered her mother and the love they had for her. But she knew that she had to let go.

She let go of the pain whenever her fingers skimmed the scars across her ribs. She let go of the overwhelming saddness when she was about to say Pietro or Lorna’s names out loud just for the wave of reality to crash. When it did, Tony was there to hold her, pulling her close and whisper, “It’s okay.”

It was a trial for her but Wanda was ready. She slowly got used to how they trained her, helped her control her powers. Tony joked that they could be sleepless buddies and they were. Both found in the garage by Pepper, asleep on the couch.

She took a picture and sent it to Sharon.

* * *

Somedays Lorna and Pietro would make their daily visits in her mind. They would never talk just sit there and smile at her while Wanda cried.

They looked the exact age they died, Pietro was thirteen and Lorna was fifteen. So young, brave and dead. Other times, they were the six and four, the ages when the siblings were ripped away from their mother.

They never talked and Wanda would alway cry when they disappeared.

* * *

_Oyfn pripetchik brent a fayerl,_  
_Un in shtub iz heys,_  
_Un der rebe lernt kleyne kinderlekh,_  
_Dem alef-beys._

Wanda sang the song not noticing that Hope, Vision and Rhodey were hearing her soft voice make it's way to them. 

"That's a lovely song Wanda." Rhodey spoke making the sixteen year old girl jump. "What's it called?" 

"Ofyn Pripetchik, it is an lullaby that mama sung to us when we were little." What she did not mention is how Lorna and her sung it in turns whenever those days in the facility was brutal. It was a soothing song that made them go to sleep, hoping that when they woke up they'd be back home in the embrace of their mother. 

Wanda didn't know she was crying until Vision placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to hear the rest of it." So that's what Wanda did, finishing the song with Hope, Rhodey and Vision as her audience. 

_Ir vet, kinder, elter vern,_  
_Vet ir aleyn farshteyn,_  
_Vifl in di oysyes lign trern,_  
_Un vi fil geveyn._

_Az ir vet, kinder, dem goles shlepn,_  
_Oysgemutshet zayn,_  
_Zolt ir fun di oysyes koyekh shepn,_  
_Kukt in zey arayn!_

* * *

 Wanda never had a normal childhood but Tony wanted he to. He wanted her to deal with normalcy never looking behind her shoulder. She wanted that normalcy. But they both knew that Wanda was beyond normal. 

"Normal is overrated anyway." He told her before deciding on the school, to be in NYC. 

* * *

 Somedays it was overwhelming, other days it was just easy. It took months for Wanda to know that her bedroom door wasn't going to lock, that she could come and go whenever. That she could eat how much she wanted ("as long as you don't throw up kid." Tony joked.) 

She looked around her room. A deep forest green with some of the furniture white and grey. The window was open, a gentle breeze making it's way into the room.

Her fingers found the branding that one of the officers put on her left wrist all those years ago.  _Mutant 04_. It was a reminder that to them she was nothing more than a number, an experiment for them to dissect. But she wasn't. Wanda was a human girl, an abnormal, special girl. 

She took back her identity, something Hydra stripped away from so many people, she snatched it back. She was Wanda Maximoff and no one was going to take it away. 

Never again. 

* * *

  She is a mutant and a child. 

Blossomed by the echoes of pain and tears from her life. 

_A force to be reckoned with, that's who Wanda Maximoff is._


End file.
